


Coat

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [27]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Coat





	Coat

Foresight undermined by fury, Eames leaves the pub. He steps into the night, steeling himself against the Baltic wind.

* * *

“Hey! Asshole!—

(That familiar, presently _grating,_ American accent cuts through the chattering of his teeth.)

—Forget something?”

* * *

When Eames finally turns around, he’s alone, his winter coat heaped on the ground.

* * *


End file.
